One of the most common ways of gaining access to a locked premises is through a forced entry. Forced entry is generally defined as being an unauthorized entry accomplished by the use of force upon the physical components of the premises, generally doors, windows, and wall panels of any type, louvers, escape hatches and protective window grilles. With respect to doors, such forced entry usually takes the form of battering on the door adjacent to the door lock assembly, or adjacent to the center hinge of the door, usually applied by an intruder with one or more solid kicks delivered to the door. Since most entry doors are fabricated from soft wood, as are the strike and hinge jambs, they are not constructed to withstand such force. The bolt of the lock assembly, or the door, or the strike jamb split and break apart and thus give the intruder access to the premises. With respect to a window, attempts to force an entry may be made by breaking the glass panel of the window and/or cutting a hole in a window grille sufficiently large, not necessarily for a person to gain entry, but large enough for a person to place an incendiary device or explosive within the premises.
It would be desirable to have available options to prevent such unauthorized entry while still maintaining an aesthetically pleasing appearance.